


Live Through This

by angelffxmaniac



Category: Faberry - Fandom, Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelffxmaniac/pseuds/angelffxmaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Through This

There is nothing you can do, but watch.

She’s pacing around your room, her Mary-Janes burning holes in your carpet, her arms raised in the air, and you - you can do nothing but watch, as you bring your fingers to your lips, in an attempt to make sure that what just happened - what you just _felt_  - wasn’t a figment of your imagination, a dream that your brain made you believe was true.

She’s murmuring something to herself, but you only catch the end of it. Something like “I can’t” and “Why would I _do_  that?” and it’s enough to make your heart drop.

“Rachel,” you say with a broken voice that you barely recognize as your own, and she stops abruptly, as if she fell on a wall.

Her eyes zero in on you, worried, confused, scared, and you see a bit of yourself in there.

“Do you regret it?”

The question falls from your lips before you can stop it.

Her eyes go wide for a second, and then she lowers her head.

“I - I don’t - I could _never_  regret this, Quinn but -“

She takes a deep breath - it’s as if she was drowning and she needs as much air as she can take in - and then continues.

“Look at where we are. Look - look at who _you_  are, and who _I_  am. We - this town will tear us apart. As much as I want _this,_ ” she gestures between you, “I know that it won’t end well. And not because we won’t _try,_ but because the world won’t let us. Not until we’re far away from here.”

You understand what she’s trying to say, _God_ , do you understand, so you nod in agreement, and get up from your bed.

You take a step towards her, cautiously, because you don’t want to scare her. When you get close enough, you reach out, and softly take her hands in yours.

“I - know it won’t be easy,” you say earnestly, “but there’s nothing I’ve wanted more in my entire life, and I don’t care, not anymore. If I have to fight through this, I will. The only thing I’m asking you, is to _live through this with me. If you do, I **swear,** I will die for you Rachel.”_

You stare hard into her eyes. There’s no other way to convince her that you _mean_  it.

It takes a few seconds for her expression to soften, and for those worried eyes to smile. And then, the only thing you can feel is her hand on your cheek, as she lays it comfortingly.

“I don’t want you to die. If something ever happened to you, I -“, she swallows, hard, and then she presses her forehead on yours. Your arms wrap instinctively around her body, and you close your eyes.

“I love you too, you know,” she whispers softly and you crack. The tears start running down your cheeks without you wanting them to, but it’s too late to stop this. Too _late_. 

“I love you too,” she says once again, and you can tell that there’s a hidden promise in there. The promise that she will _live_  through anything with you.

It’s all you ever wanted.


End file.
